The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Grape Soda’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Grape Soda’ originated as a controlled cross using Heuchera K494-7, a proprietary, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘Georgia Plum’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,507, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the pollen parent and only similar cultivar, Heuchera ‘Georgia Plum’, the new cultivar is slightly larger, faster growing, with more crowns and shorter petioles. The foliage is slightly less purple and the flowers are pinker.
Compared to the seed parent K494-7, the new cultivar has rose to plum leaves rather than silver.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Plum Royal’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,935, the new cultivar has rose to plum colored leaves rather than plum to silver and warm pink flowers rather than pink to white flowers.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. leaves which are colored rose to light plum, strongly veiled, and medium large,        2. warm pink flowers on dark peduncles,        3. great winter foliage color,        4. a high crown count and fast growth that fill the pots quickly,        5. a medium, mounding habit,        6. excellent tolerance to heat and humidity,        7. and excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.